


Can We Pretend?

by writerightrite



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerightrite/pseuds/writerightrite
Summary: “Can we pretend that I am just Kara and that you are just Lena?” Kara asks as if her life depends on it, as if the world depends on it.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 27
Kudos: 417





	1. Can We Pretend?

It was late. Lena simply never cared to check the time after the moon hangs in the middle of the sky and the city darkens into the night. She only knew it was an ungodly hour for anyone to visit her.

Maybe her mind is finally losing it after all these sleepless nights and stress. She was so sure that she heard a knock, but the only one who would ever visit her apartment would be Lex. Even then, Lena knew for a fact that Lex was out of town tonight.

Three repetitive, soft “ _thump_ ” rang throughout the apartment. It held more strength than the previous ones. Now, Lena definitely knew that her mind was not playing tricks on her. There _was_ someone visiting her at this ungodly hour, but who?

“Lena, I… I don’t want to sound like a creep, but I know you are in there. I didn’t see through the door or anything. It’s just I can’t exactly control my hearing, and the loudest thing in your apartment is apparently your heartbeat. Do none of your appliances hum? Maybe I should get them, because my fridge hums throughout the night.”

Although the sound is muffled due to the front door and the huge space between the entrance and the balcony, Lena was able to hear Kara’s voice. Lena was back to square one when she contemplated whether her mind was playing tricks on her.

Lena just stood there half confused and half slightly worried about her mental health.

“I must be going crazy.” She softly spoke to herself.

As Lena was deciding to get some sleep, a tune started fill her living room. Lena recognized it was the sound of her doorbell. Lena stared at the screen which showed her visitor. Kara was actually here. She was not hallucinating.

“Lena, can you… will you let me in? It’s me. It’s Kara.” Kara had that worried crinkle in between her eyebrows. The tail of her eyes pulled slightly downward, making her look like a kicked puppy.

For fuck’s sake! Who the hell turns down kicked puppies? It simply was impossible.

The sound of her automatic door lock unlocking itself brought Lena back from her thoughts. It was too late to undo what she had done. She simply glared at her right hand that had decided to tap the unlock tab on her touch screen.

“If looks could kill, your hand just might burn off.” Kara said as she awkwardly stood about 5 meters away from Lena.

“Well, hello to you too.” Lena said as turned towards her visitor. She quickly moved towards her mini bar to get a glass of whiskey.

Before Lena could go there, Kara moved to block Lena’s path.

Lena stopped and gave a sharp look at Kara.

“What do you think you are doing?” Lena spat.

“I… I just… Can we talk without alcohol? Please?” Kara pleaded.

For five seconds, they just stared at each other. It was a staring contest between a sad dog and an angry cat. Even though the dog might be bigger and stronger, it is rather funny how the cat ends up being the more intimidating than the intimidated.

“How about that tea you like?” Kara offered an alternative as she broke the eye contact first.

Lena swiftly turned back and started to walk away.

“Whatever” Lena grumbled as she sat on the far left side of her couch.

Kara quickly moved towards the kitchen and started to prepare Lena’s tea as if it were her own kitchen.

“It’s funny how the Earth can merge and change, yet you still like the same tea and you even keep it in the same place. Even the utensils are the same.” Kara mindlessly said as she was bringing the hot cup of tea towards her friend. She took in mind that even the little presents Kara had given her throughout their friendship were present.

“Everything in the world can change, yet somehow, we find that people are simply incapable of doing just that.” Lena said as she took the tea. She sipped it gently and let out an approving sigh.

To give Lena some space, Kara sat somewhat in the middle of the couch. Kara simply looked at Lena as she continued to sip her tea. Unlike the times before, the silence was neither awkward nor tense. It was the closest to the moments they had shared before everything fell apart.

“Why did you knock?” Lena asked as she stared at her cup.

“Huh?” Kara was taken aback by the sudden question.

“You usually come here in red and blue, your hair down without glasses. You don’t knock. You simply come and go as you please.” Lena said as she looked at the hero in disguise, a lie wrapped up in the form of friendship. She felt like she was drowning. It hurts to breath.

Suddenly, the air changed and the familiar discomfort settled in between them.

Kara was trying to find an answer. She was trying to find an excuse. She was stuck in this loop again. She realized her mistakes after the damage had been done.

“I… I didn’t think… I just thought that since you knew… it just wouldn’t matter… I’m sorry. I… I should have known better.” Kara was stumbling through her explanation.

For a bit, Lena let her eyes roam the girl in front of her. It was strange how a person could change so drastically.

“Why come to me now like this. What changed? _If_ it really did not matter, why knock? Why even ask to come in?” Lena asked with accusation in her voice.

“I needed to see you. I needed to see you as Kara, just Kara.” Kara said as she suddenly looked directly at Lena’s eyes. Lena’s eyes held doubt.

“Sometimes we are too good at denying what is right in front of us. You were never fooled by just a pair of glasses, Lena. In the end, we are all fooling ourselves. Denying the truth out of fear.”

Kara takes a deep breathe before she continues. Lena’s eyes hardened.

“I am not saying this to negate what I have done. I was wrong. The consequence of this lie solely lies on me. I know I may not deserve it, but I just need one chance, just ten minutes.”

Kara looks at the speckled green eyes with sincerity. Lena narrows her eyes slightly and tilts her head to ask what Kara is asking for.

“Can we pretend that I am just Kara and that you are just Lena?” Kara asks as if her life depends on it, as if the world depends on it.

Lena stares at Kara, trying to decipher what Kara is going for. _Is this another attempt to fool her? Will this end up hurting her more, if that was even possible? What was her endgame?_

Lena had always been weak when it came to Kara. She lets her guard down. Her tense muscles loosened as she softened her features. She was tired and this may be the last respite the world could offer her.

“Ten minutes, Kara.” Lena said softly. Her eyes already starting to lose its coldness.

“Ten minutes. I promise.” Kara gave a nod and her signature smile.

“Lena, I have something to tell you.”

When Lena hears these words, her mind immediately goes to the day Kara revealed her identity. Kara was not making it easy for Lena to pretend.

A promise is a promise, so Lena tries to ignore the images and negative thoughts swirling through her mind.

“What is it?” Lena asked as she swallowed to keep herself from saying “ _You can tell me anything._ ”

“Today, I had this date. There is this guy. Do you remember William?” Kara continues as if they were having a sleepover.

Lena noticed that Kara had moved closer to her and they were now sitting almost side by side.

“Yes, I remember him. You called him a _snake_ when you mentioned him.” Lena was shocked that Kara went out with William of all people.

“Yeah, but after the whole Earth Prime fiasco, he changed. I think?” Kara said as if she was not convinced by what she was saying.

“And I thought I needed therapy.” Lena joked. Lena realized she was either really good or exceptionally bad at playing pretend.

“Hey, don’t be mean.” Kara pouted.

“So… you went on this date. Did you need my advice on boys?” Lena asked in confusion.

_Ten minutes for some dating tips?_ Lena thought.

“NO! It’s not really about William. It’s just what happened during the whole night. He kept being nice and he was a real gentleman. And… and my mind just kept going back to the times we had lunch or dinner together.” Kara said as she played with her fingers. She was nervous.

“After we ate, he thanked me for giving him a chance. We were about to say goodbye when he suddenly told me he’s sorry. I was confused. He then told me that he didn’t know I liked someone else.” Kara said as she looked right at Lena.

“And how would he _know_ that.” Lena scoffed at the audacity of that boy.

“Because the only thing I talked about during our date was you.

When I saw the menu, I remembered which dishes you liked.

When he asked for drinks, I said I didn’t drink, but I could recommend wine for him since I remember which wine you preferred with each dish.

When he asked me if I come to the restaurant often, I told him that it was one of your favorite places to go to.

When he asked me how I got into this job, I told him about the first time I met you.

When he mentioned the articles I wrote for Supergirl, I had to mention all the articles I wrote about you. How the real hero is you.

When he was walking me back to my place, I pointed out all the places we went together. How all the places somehow had a menu with kale, and you would always choose that particular menu.”

Kara was close to tears as she told Lena these things.

In the middle of everything, Lena finally understood what Kara was trying to say. Lena did not know how to react. This was not something she was expecting.

“You were never good at being subtle.” Lena ended up saying, trying to put a lighter mood although she was panicking inside. She placed her warm cup of tea on top of the table, distracting herself.

Kara gave a shy smile. After a short silence, Lena’s mind calmed down a little.

“But I guess I do not have any right to point that out, considering I never took the hint.” Lena said with a wistful look in her eyes.

“Can I hold your hand?” Kara suddenly asked.

“Since we are playing pretend, you should know you would never have to ask.” Lena said. Lena was slowly realizing why it had been so hard for the hero to reveal her true identity.

Kara gently grabbed Lena’s right hand as if it were made of glass.

“I’m not here to demand an answer from you, Lena. I… I just need you to hear this from me. I need you to know the real secret I have been running from.

I love you, Lena Luthor.”


	2. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every story deserves a happy ending.

When Lena heard the words that had tumbled out of Kara’s mouth, she felt her heart stop. There was a ringing in her ear, and the whole world seemed to slow to a stop. One shaky breathe at a time, she tried to bring herself back to reality.

An eerie silence surrounded the pair. Kara patiently waited for Lena. It was only hours ago when Kara sat on her couch looking just as shocked as Lena.

“I have something to tell you, too.”

Kara perked up when Lena finally started to speak. Her worried crinkle was back as she slightly squeezed Lena’s hand to tell her to go on. When Kara met Lena’s eyes, they were a storm of emotions.

“The Non Nocere Project. It was never really about you.” Lena said as her eyes started to look distant.

Kara had a confused look on her face. _It wasn’t?_

“If Alex had given the command to launch the bomb that day, what do you think would have happened?” Lena suddenly asked.

“Alex would have never done it.” Kara determinedly said.

“You got to play your game of pretend, let me have mine.” Lena retorted.

“I… I…” Kara couldn’t answer. She didn’t want to imagine a world where that would have happened.

“Before Lex killed innocent people, I convinced myself that he would never do such a thing. I wasn’t lying when I said I adored Lex, Kara. To tell you the truth, I still find myself wanting to believe that he has changed.” Lena’s eyes started to water as her voice wavered.

“When I killed Lex, I didn’t just shoot a psychopathic terrorist. I also killed my brother that had always been there for me.” Lena looked at Kara with unimaginable pain. A single tear rolled down Lena’s cheek.

Lena rose from the couch and walked towards her mini bar. This time, Kara didn’t have the heart to stop her. Moderate amounts of poison can sometimes do wonders.

“Every villain has a story, a family. I just wanted to save all of them from this pain. I wanted to save myself from that pain.” Lena poured herself a glass of whiskey and took a sip as if it were tea.

There was a heavy silence. Lena slowly made her way towards the balcony. When she was a step away from the glass window, she stopped and stared into the night sky. Kara remained on the couch looking at Lena with a pained expression.

“Don’t look so glum, Kara. I don’t plan on continuing the project.” Lena said.

Kara’s eyes widened as she looked at Lena with renewed hope.

“But… You just said… Why?” Kara’s expression changed into one of confusion. Why would Lena mention all of this if she wasn’t going to continue it?

“Remember Rhea? Jack? The lead dispersal bomb? Literally everything I created for the good of the world?” Lena scoffed as she looked back at Kara.

“They were used for good in one way or another.” Kara tried to console.

“You know power is a fickle thing. The more good something can do, the more devastating it can turn. This remains true when it comes to you and your cousin’s powers as well.” Lena said.

Kara acknowledged what was being said. Both Clark and she had history of being under dangerous influences and have wreaked havoc.

“I think it’s time I admit to myself that I also share the same responsibility. I never thought of myself as a hero. I always thought I’d be a villain origin story bound to happen.” Lena gave a wry smile.

“Trust me, Lena. You were always the hero in my story. Even when I visited you last time, I trusted you to make the right decision.” Kara said as she gave a sincere smile.

“You could have made it easier on me.” Lena said in a forgiving tone, giving her a smile.

“I promise I’ll go easy on you from now on if you let me.” Kara semi-flirted. Lena stifled a laugh at Kara’s efforts.

For the first time in months, Lena felt like the weight that has been pulling her down had been lifted. She went back to the couch, a little further away from Kara. Kara couldn’t hide her disappointment.

“I already deleted the essential part of the code. Also, I updated our neural interface so that it wouldn’t be vulnerable to Q-waves. You no longer need to convince me of anything, Kara.” Lena was giving Kara an out.

Lena drank another long sip of her whiskey while Kara looked at her as if Lena had grown another head. If Lena didn’t look like a nervous kid sipping on hot coco, Kara might have actually been offended.

Kara understood that Lena still had trust issues that had been built through years of trauma. She was just making sure Kara was speaking the truth.

“I’m not here to lie or pretend, Lena. The only reason I asked to pretend my other self was non-existent was because from now on, I always want to be just Kara to you. I never want to be Supergirl with you. I want to be your Kara.”

The light from the moon caught the blues of Kara’s eyes. Lena saw it sparkle with something she hadn’t seen in a while. Something more delicate. Something she was willing to bet her fragile heart on.

“Can I love you too?” Lena asked in a small voice. More of a question to herself than to Kara.

Kara stood up and walked towards Lena. She crouched down right in front of where Lena sat, leveling their eyes.

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan on making another chapter, but I just wanted my babies to have a sweet ending.  
> I feel like I had to address the whole non nocere bs +the whole 'I will treat you like any other villian' thing and make it somewhat manageable.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed how it ended! Thank you for all the nice comments and kudos~

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing any type of story. I just needed some positive outlook on whatever it is that's going on SG right now. Some stuff can be inconsistent to the actual show, but if the real writers don't care about consistency, why should I be worried? I just hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
